With the development of small-sized and high-speed electronic devices, printed circuit boards (PCBs) have decreased in size, and the complexity thereof has increased. The high operating speed of electronic devices may increase the clock frequency of components used in PCBs, thereby causing noise for signals.
To prevent noise and stabilize signals, a ground of an electronic device may be expanded by allowing a PCB ground to make contact with the housing of the electronic device.
In the related art, a PCB may be brought into contact with a housing through a detachable member, such as a gasket. The detachable member, such as a gasket, is manually attached to the housing, which may lead to an increase in process time and cost and may increase a process error rate.